Surprise!
by Paineverlasting
Summary: Late Christmas Present from me to you! Promise that this is one of my better works! One shot only, set in about Maple's senior year, so if you know my story than that should give you a idea on how old she is. If not, it's still a good story. Enjoy!


Maple was looking at the screen, mouth hung open and no longer excited. At first she had been, sure- why wouldn't she be?- but then the responsibility and a few other key thoughts of what was coming next came to her.

And then she sat up. "I'll only be a moment."

"Take your time." The young man said, smiling.

Maple walked out of the vet's office, taking out her phone as she went and pressing a few key numbers. She put the phone to her ear and waited. "Morgan." Derek said.

She decided to be blunt. "Derek, your dog knocked my dog up. Congrats, you are going to be a doggy grandpa." A bit of a sadistic smile came onto her face. Reid had followed her out and she only now just noticed him again. Her smile widened and he just smiled and shook his head.

There was a beat of silence on the other side of the line.

"What?" Derek asked. Maple smiled again.

"Why isn't she fixed?"

"Why isn't HE fixed?!"

"Cause… I don't know, it felt wrong. You?"

Maple sighed. "I dunno. It was something my parents decided. I didn't even think about it."

Reid laughed. "Guys, they're just puppies."

"Says the boy who was afraid of JJ's stomach." Morgan muttered. Maple shook her head.

"Spencer, you don't understand, this is PANDA we're talking about. You see how she is with me, and I'm NOT one of her puppies. How will she be with them? And what about after they're born? I can't give them to just anyone. And I'll half to train them before hand since I don't want them to end up in the pound."

"You do realize that they aren't going to be born for a few months now right? And then they will have to stay with her for at least another six weeks. Emphasize on the least."

"At least we have time."

"I'll help with that and any medical bills too." Derek offered.

"Thank Derek." The two geniuses said together, and after a few minutes of silence, Maple got up. "I don't know about you two, but I am reading and rereading everything I can on pregnant dogs, puppies and training. And then I'm going to call Aaron and ask for his old baby proofing stuff. They like to chew."

****A few months later******

There were five puppies. Once the doctor had given up, she had started, but after having the baby handed to her, and after working on it for only a few minutes, even she could see that it had been born dead. And though there were four healthy, beautiful puppies, a nice sized litter, she couldn't help but feel sad for this little one.

"Would you like me to take care of its body?" The young doctor asked.

Maple shook her head. "No, I want to take care of him."

Reid smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "You tried, that's all that matters."

"Should I name him at least?"

"What would you name him?" he asked, not knowing.

Maple shrugged, but as she looked at the pup… she smiled a little. "I've always liked the name Tom, but I guess he's Lost Tom now isn't he?"

Emily handed her a shoe box and she gently placed the little thing in it. Emily gave her a hug and then they went over to look at the ones that did make it.

Three girls and a boy. And Maple had an idea on what to do with all of them.

*********Presents******************

Christmas time, and she wasn't buying a thing for four lucky people.

Will had had his eye on them, trying to be point blank that they would not take one. Once she put the little girl in Henry's arms though, and explain how she was already trained and would protect Henry, and even told a little about her personality, well… no one says no after their child screams with joy.

Hotch wasn't much better off. He wouldn't even look at it, knowing about the power of being sucked into something. However, Maple somehow managed to get the pup into the house, seeing as how sad Jack had been when he thought that he wasn't going to get a puppy like everyone else it seemed.

The card on the box read 'From Maple and Santa' and the little boy opened it only to have a ball of fur jump put at him and he screamed in terror… and then joy, and finally Hotch was sold. He found a letter and learned about the perks that she had trained the dog with. He smiled a little again as he watched his son and his new dog, and could really only think one thing: he'd never have to worry about another Foyet again.

Maple gave Reid one of the other little girls. She knew that she would be leaving for collage soon, and didn't like the idea of him being alone, even for a minute. Besides, the only little boy was admittedly a little lazy, but she felt that it would have a jaw like his mother's. Also, he kept Reid's feet warm.

The last had been harder to place. She was a bit more patient than the rest, and could go from silent to crazy energy and back in a minute, and it wasn't until she had meet Mike's baby brother, an autistic little boy who seemed to only be getting worse as he got older, that she knew where she should go.

She had seen Alan's face when he had first seen Panda, and was even a little better behaved around the dog, though after meeting her for the first time he treated her like a toy that he wanted but knew wasn't his. And she had seen the smile that had been on his mother's face as she showed him how to throw a ball for Panda to chase.

The day before Christmas, Maple gave Mike's mother Crystal a call and asked Emily to make one last stop at his house. She put the puppy in her arms and she almost cried with happiness, both of them having a good feeling about what the pup might bring her son.

Henry's little Bear grew into a big bear, and she kept a lot of bad guys away when he finally got old enough to start jogging on his own. Together they once even stopped a mugging, and he felt pride for that the rest of his life, both for him and his Bear.

Jack found that his little Mercedes made him feel as safe as his dad made him feel, and though he didn't really remember, as safe as his mom made him feel. Sometimes he even talked to her about his mom, and she was a good listener. If nothing else, he loved her for that.

Reid and Mars where both sitting in front of the fire place. Maple and Panda would be home for the holidays soon, and then the house wouldn't feel so empty anymore. But until then, he was happy that he had a little part of her right with him, even if he was asleep.

Alan's Pup was the one who seemed to make the most impact though. Because of her, his crying days seem to become less and less every year. He stood a little prouder, and even seemed to try a little harder to talk with people. He and Pup even made a friend or two, and even though he would never live a normal life, his mother felt that that was ok. As long as he had his Pup, who had proven a few times that she could protect him from the world and himself, he would be fine. And when Pup died a few days after he, she couldn't help but feel a little relieved at not having to show her son how to say goodbye.

Maple laughed at the doggy reunion, complete with the dad of the litter and the little one that they didn't get to see too often. It was their 5th birthday, and after looking around and remembering that Christmas night, Maple couldn't have been happier that for one night, she was Santa.

And no one had one upped her yet.

A/N: If no one got it, the screen was an ultra sound screen. I figured that since a dog can have a false pregnancy too, they would use one to make sure

Sorry, late Christmas story. I meant to post this on Christmas day, seeing as it somehow turned into a Christmas story (It started with the thought 'You dog knocked my dog up' and I couldn't stop laughing because it simply came out of left field, and I'm still confused as to how this turned into a Christmas story) and I just had a lot going on Christmas Day and by the time I remembered about it I was already falling asleep. Blame the family.

So here my late Christmas present. A good one to me would be a review! Happy New Year!!


End file.
